


Don't Cry, little Onigiri

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru Honda is doing the dishes one day when only Kyo, Yuki, and Shii-san are home. She does a recap of her sad life and almost cries. Then she accidentally cuts herself with a knife she was washing.....but she likes the pain.  T.T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry, little Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. Natsuki Takaya does. ^^

Tohru stood, hovering over the sink, washing the dishes with a plastered smile upon her face. Why did mom leave me? You know, mom, even though I try so hard to do everything and get good grades to be successful...one day, I will problably crumble. Don't you think so mom? She thought to herself.  
Tohru sighed. At least she lived with such great people! And they even trusted her to know their family secret. As Tohru was cleaning a knife, she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She was listening to Kyo and Yuki, who were fighting in the dining room. She was just about to shout that they keep safe, when she yelped in surprise and pain.  
Tohru looked down to her hand, which now had a clear slice across the top of het wrist. The knife she was washing had been so sharp, and she accidentally cut herself! But Tohru hesitated to pull the knife away from her delicate skin. She liked that feeling...that feeling of release. That feeling of calm. So she experimented. With wide eyes Tohru drew a few more marks across her hands and arms. She watched as the dish water slowly tinted a deep red. Tohru gasped in fright, realizing what she had done, and through the knife across the room, where it almost impaled Yuki's face as he was entering the kitchen. *gasp!* "Tohru!" Yuki rushed to Tohru's side noticing the blood. "What was that?" Shigure pops his head in with a worried expressiion on his face. When he sees Tohru's arm his face pales and he walks swiftly into the room to stand by a frantic Yuki. "You did this to yourself? Why Tohru?" Shigure asked. "I...I...don't know" Tohru's facial features became screwed up as she started crying hysterically. Just as Kyo walked in, Tohru started blabbering meaningful non-sense. "Mommy! I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Now no one will ever love me! No one will ever care now! And its all my fault! Kyo will hate me! I just want..... I just...I want a kitty!!!!!!" Tohru cried into her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! ^^


End file.
